Reason to Stay
by DisneyGrl7j
Summary: After The Worst Couple, what really happens in Jade's life? She has lost everything, including Beck. Will she have to leave Hollywood Arts behind or can she find a reason to stay? BADE with CADE friendship. My first fanfiction!
1. The Aftershock

**A/N:** So this is my first fanfiction. Rated T for slight swearing and themes.  
_Italic= Jade's thoughts, Flashbacks, and Songs. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Victorious or any of these songs used**

**Reason to Stay**

Chapter 1: The Aftershock

**Jade's POV**

"Well it's official."

I stared down in the dark at my pearphone screen, lit up with my profile on The Slap.

_Jade West is single._

I could feel a single tear roll down my cheek. It was rare for someone to see me cry. I only trusted a handful of people to see past my wall.

No, that's a lie. I only let 2 people through. Cat has been my best friend since kindergarten despite our polar opposite personalities. She can be very out of it, but she always knows how to comfort me. As for the other person, it was a mistake to trust him. I let my wall down and showed him my true self, leaving myself vulnerable. I was finally starting to trust other people a little bit, but all of that fell apart when I heard his true feelings.

"_I'm not happy with our relationship!_

I began to sob at the memory. He knew what I was going through, how my family fell apart, how my father verbally abused me every day. He knew about my insecurities especially after Miss Tori Perfect Vega came to Hollywood Arts. I fell back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Almost everything in my room reminded me of Beck. Letting my tears fall freely down my face, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

****************  
I grabbed my notebook from my locker when I heard giggling. It was that kind of sickening giggle that new lovely dovey couples make. I closed my locker, turned towards the source and saw Beck and Tori holding hands giving Eskimo kisses.

_WHAT?!_

Beck then pulled away and started to speak,

"Excuse me, everyone, I would like your attention. You all know Tori Vega, the most beautiful and most talented girl here at Hollywood Arts. I would like to ask her a question."

_No… not even 12 hours after our breakup and he's going to ask Vega out?_

"Tori, I have felt something for you ever since I saw you. I wanted to be with you, but I couldn't cut my ties with that bitch."

_WHAT?!_

"Now that I'm free…" Beck reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box as he got down on one knee.

_No No No No No. This isn't happening._

"Victoria Vega, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond engagement ring I have ever seen.

"YES!" Tori jumped into his arms as he pulled her into a kiss.

When they broke apart, he slipped the ring onto her finger and looked into her eyes, "I love you Tori." He leaned back in for another kiss…

************************  
"NOOOOO!" I shot up, panting. I was still in my room, it was only a nightmare. But it was so clear and real. I glanced at my clock 2:11 AM. I reached for my phone to clear my head.

10 Missed Calls  
3 Voicemails  
15 Text Messages

The texts were mostly from the gang asking how I was (Oh I'm just dandy). The calls were mostly from Cat, but a few from the others. I might as well listen to these stupid voicemails.

The first was from Cat:  
"Jadey, I know you're there please answer. I'm really worried about you, please just talk to me!"

Oh Cat. Short, sweet and to the point.

The next was from… Vega?:  
"Jade, I know we don't talk much, but I'm worried, we all are. You have to talk to someone."

Yea like I want to talk to you.

The last was from Beck. I sighed and listened:

"Jade, um. Listen I want to start off with I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made those feelings public. I really do love you Jade, but I wasn't kidding when I said I'm tired of fighting. I think it would be best if we broke up for a while to give us some space from each other. I wish you the best of luck. You really are one of a kind, Jade. I'll see you tomorrow."

The tears resurfaced as I turned off my phone. After 3 years, he breaks up with me using a door and a phone. If he was tired of fighting then why did he argue back? He had always been so calm, he never lashed out. It's not fault I'm PMSing! Still I always gave him the chance to end things.

"_So you want to break up with me?"_

I gave him the option to leave, to say that he didn't love me, to be without me. Had he wanted to break up, I would have walked away. I may not show it often, but I actually respect other's opinions, especially Beck's. But whenever I asked, he would say no and stay to fight with me and then publicly ripping my heart out.

He said he loved me; he said he would never leave. But he's a guy so of course it was all a lie.

_I can't believe I actually trusted him! _

I must have been thinking for a while because my alarm went off:

"_He said I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together. Forever and always"_

**CRASH!**

I threw my scissors through my alarm. I had forgotten Beck changed my alarm to the song he would always sing to me. I used to love that song; it always made me smile. Mostly because it's so cheesy and sappy, but also because it showed he loved me.

_Stop it! He doesn't love you! He made that clear last night._

I reluctantly got ready for school grabbing my black jeans and long sleeved purple shirt. After I applied my makeup and fixed my hair, I started to head out to my car only to be blocked by my stepmom.

"And where are you going?" My stepmom stood in front of me in her business dress, her blonde hair in a messy bun, tapping her black stilettos at me. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me; a glare that would make mine looks like that of a helpless puppy. However I've seen it so many times it doesn't frighten me anymore.

"You know, I'm driving across the country to New York so I can join a gang. Where do you think I'm going?" I sneered.

"Fix that attitude. It's a wonder how that boy can put up with you."

I swallowed hard, "Yea well, he couldn't. We broke up."

"It's about time!" she scoffed, "he deserves someone who will actually love him. Not use him as a sex toy or punching bag."

"Excuse me? We never had sex and I've never hit him!" (Well, at least not abuse I should say.)

She grinned. "Oh honey, if you're going to give him hell, at least put out."

"THAT'S IT!"

I lunged forward, grabbed her hair with my left hand, and pulled my scissors from my boot with my right. I was ready to give HER hell when I heard my father.

"JADELYN AUGUST WEST! Let Kayla go! She has done nothing to deserve your incessant rudeness and violence!"

Kayla smirked as my father pried me off of my _beloved _and _innocent_ stepmother. He glared at me with his ice cold eyes, "What were you thinking? You could have killed her!"

I rolled my eyes. "No duh. Tell her to stay out of my life and I'll leave her life alone."

Kayla spoke up, "Darling it's ok, she's just moody because that Oliver boy dumped her."

"Well it's about time; he deserves better."

I've had enough; I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved them aside to my car and drove off. I turned on the radio to clear my head.

"_And he said I…"_ No

"_Hey I just met you…"_ God no

"_And I was like baby…"_ NOO!

"_Every rose has its thorn" _I turned up the volume.

As I pulled up to a stop sign, I realized my vision was blurry. I quickly wiped away the tears. I'll fix my makeup when I get to school. I pulled up to Hollywood Arts into my parking spot. I decided to stay in the car for a bit with the radio on. I looked up and saw Beck. He was wearing his typical gray plaid shirt, jeans and combat boots. The sun reflected across his gelled hair making him look like the first time I met him. He was surrounded by cheerleaders, shamelessly flirting. Though he smiled, it seemed off. His eyes weren't smiling at all, it fact they were red. His smile seemed forced and it seemed he didn't sleep one bit.

"_I knew I could have saved a love that night if I'd known what to say_

_Instead of making love, we both made our separate ways._

_But now he found somebody new and that I never meant that much to you_

_To hear that tears me up inside and to see you cuts me like a knife."_

I quickly turned off my car. Why was my heart racing? I only felt this once before.

"_What do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"_

"_I want Beck back!"_

It's undeniable.

I'm still in love with Beck Oliver

**A/N:** I know the beginning is boring. The songs used were: "Forever and Always" by Parachute, "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson, "Baby" by Justin Beiber, and "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" cover by Miley Cyrus. Again I **do not** own any of those songs or artists. I got the inspiration from BrokenHurtInside's Bade video using "Forever and Always" watch?v=zFn0O0V-SWU Check it out. Any reviews would be much appreciated!


	2. Back to School

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own Victorious or any of its characters**

**Reason to Stay**

Chapter 2: Back to School

**Jade POV**

I knew this day would be torture. As soon as I got to my locker, I saw Vega standing there waiting for me.

"Hi Jade" she smiled weakly.

"What do you want?"

"I-I was wandering if you wanted to hang out tonig-"

"No. I don't want your pity. Leave Vega."

Surprisingly, she didn't argue. She just walked away. When I opened my locker, my heart stopped. Beck's stuff was replaced with mine. Beck and I would share our lockers to save time. Plus I loved having his plaid shirt in there; it would soothe when he was in Canada. When I looked up again, I noticed an envelope taped to the back. I opened it and read the letter in the scrawny handwriting:

_Jade,_

_I assumed you wanted your stuff back so here what was still in my locker. I will come by your house tonight around 8 to drop off the rest your stuff from the RV, unless you want to come over to do the exchange. Either way is fine with me, just let me know. _

_I've been thinking a lot about last night and I want to make it up to you for being a jerk. Meet me at the Blackbox Theatre at 9 o'clock tomorrow night. _

_Beck_

I was so focused on the letter; I didn't hear the bell ring and everyone leave. I was left standing there with tears threatening to come out again. I sighed, shut my locker and walked to Sikowitz's class.

I knew I was late; I didn't care. When I opened the door, everyone turned to look. Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie all looked concerned, the shruggers looked scared, and Beck looked… nothing. He's a freaking robot that can't show emotion. Speaking of Beck, he was sitting in the back row with the girls fawning over him. Sikowitz actually seemed concerned as well, but didn't say anything.

"What?! Don't you have anything better to do?" I sneered. I like attention, but not like this.

Everyone turned back around as I took a seat away from everyone. They went back to talking about the new pearphone XT that came out. Class was actually pretty normal and by normal I mean:

Tori complains, Cat tells a story about her brother that makes no sense, Rex tells her to shut up, Cat gets upset, Robbie gets mad at Rex, Tori complains some more, and Sikowitz only focuses on his coconut milk. The only things missing were my snide comments, Beck's attempts to calm me down, and us making out when everyone was focused on Vega. I looked over to Beck who was staring into space. He looked up and met my gaze. Our eyes locked for a second before I looked away. I didn't need the water works, especially not now.

After what seemed like eternity, the bell rang. The rest of my classes were pretty boring. When lunch came around I headed to the janitor's closet wanting to be away from everyone. I really wasn't hungry, so I started cutting up some rags for fun. About halfway through my third rag I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and saw Cat standing there offering a sad smile.

"Hi Jadey."

I hate it when she calls me that but since it's Cat I let her go. "Hi"

"Jadey, you've been avoiding us all day. Please talk to me at least; you know I want to help you. Beck doesn't deserve you; he's been an ass lately there's no use getting upset over it…"

Cat was rambling on again. "Cat, please stop talking. I know you mean well, but I just want to be alone for a while. "

She looked at me with her big brown eyes, sighed and walked away. I hate doing that to Cat, but I really do just want to be alone. And I don't want to talk about Beck, the guy who ripped my heart out. I'll have to face him tonight if I want my stuff back. It doesn't help that I still love him. I can't run back to him this time; I need to show him that I can go on perfectly fine without him. And why the hell does he want to see me tomorrow night?

**Ring!**

I groaned and headed to class though I never pay attention. I spent the entire time thinking about Beck. What's going to happen when he comes over to my house… crap! I don't my parents to see Beck. We just broke up and they were giving me hell; I can't imagine what they would do to him. I pulled out my pearphone and sent a quick text to Beck.

"_I will meet you at your RV at 7:30 tonight to do the exchange."_

After I sent it, I realized it was the first text that didn't have "love" or any terms of endearment since our text fight. Finally, classes ended and I ran to my locker, wanting to get out of here. But when I got to my locker, a certain redhead blocked my way.

"Jadey, can I have a ride home. My brother would pick me up but he had a doctor's appointment and the last time he went they had to give him special candy to calm down but he was too calm and he fell asleep." Cat stood there smiling rambling about her brother as I opened my locker when she noticed the lack of Beck's things. "Oh my goodness Jadey where's Beck's stuff? Did someone rob your locker? One time my brother was walking by a bank and some robbers came..."

"CAT!" There is only so much you can actually take from Cat before you lose it.

"Whatty?"

I groaned, "Yes I will take you home just let me get my stuff." I grabbed my notebook and my things that Beck left me.

We got in my car and were pulling out of the lot when a large group of sluts blocked my way. They were crowding Beck again and I had enough of it. I lowered my window, "Get out of my way!"

They turned to look at me and again my gaze caught Beck's. One of the cheerleaders spoke up, "Make us, bitch!"

"Fine by me!" I revved up my engine and was ready to floor it when they screeched and ran screaming, "Beck make your gank ex-girlfriend stop! She's trying to kill us!"

Beck looked at me as if he was going to say something. But before he could I put my window up and sped away not looking back.

**A/N:** First off, thank you for the wonderful reviews! Chapter 2 was mostly a filler chapter. Chapter 3 will be up on Thursday since I will not have access to a computer tomorrow. The story isn't going to get really good for a few more chapters so bear with me. Again thanks for your support and be sure to review!


	3. The Exchange

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious**

**Reason to Stay**

Chapter 3: The Exchange

**Jade's POV**

We got stuck in LA traffic and Cat was actually quiet for the most part. I can finally think about what I'm going to say to Beck tonight.

Cat broke the silence, "What are you going to say to Beck tonight?"

I looked at her. Can she read my mind?

She grinned, "I can't read your mind, but I can read a letter." She held up Beck's letter.

I looked back to the road. "I don't know Cat. I'm heading over to the RV tonight, so I might just grab my stuff and run."

"But you're Jade; you don't run, you fight! And besides, it's his fault. The reason I fainted yesterday was because of him, not you. He never treated you like that, and seeing that was like someone stabbing me. It was horrible." Tears were coming out of her eyes and some threatened to come out of mine.

"What do you want me to do Cat? He doesn't love me, he doesn't even respect me. That's all I really wanted in a guy: for him to accept me as I am. The looks and talent were just an added bonus. I don't care that a guy broke up with me; I care that I lost the one guy who loved me for me!" The tears are really coming down my face now and Cat is looking at me with the same expression. Now I'm rambling, "And you and Beck were the only ones who could see me like this and not make some snide comment about the Wicked Witch of the West actually having a heart and how it must not be real. But Beck betrayed me and I can never heal from that!"

I finally pulled up to Cat's house when she decided to break the silence again, "Jade, you are right about having someone who loves you for you, it just turns out that Beck wasn't the one. You told me this before: No boy is worth your tears; only a man who loves you truly would be worth them, but he will never make you cry. Beck is only a boy, not the man for you."

I looked through my tears at her and gave a small smile. I told her that when Daniel broke her heart last year by kissing Vega.

"Thanks for driving me home, Jade. If you ever need anything you know where to find me. We should have a girls' night soon, just the two of us."

I chuckle, "No problem Cat and thanks." Cat could always get me to open up without even knowing it. Her presence alone can soothe me. She smiled and got out of the car. I gave her a wave as I speed off to my house.

I'm always alone when I get home. Dad and Kayla are always at the office and after work they are at the bar and then finding a hotel to screw each other. They used to do it here until my little brother walked in on them. Not many people know I have a brother. He lives with my mom in New Jersey. I would live with them if it weren't for Hollywood Arts, though I do miss them sometimes.

I ran up the stairs to my room to gather Beck's belongings. He only came to my house when my parents were away so there weren't much of his things. I got a box and slowly packed his things in until I came across one of Beck's shirts, his red plaid shirt he wore the night we met the iCarly gang. He lent it to me when we got out of the hot tub and I never returned it. I looked at the clock; it read 7:25. Crap I better get over there.  
***************

When I reached his RV, I hesitated. What am I going to say? I groaned and knocked on his door. After a few seconds, Beck answered and just stared at me, "Jade" he whispered as if he was afraid his voice would break me.

"Well can I come in or not?" I avoided his gaze.

He stepped aside and let me through and for the second time today my heart stopped. His RV looked empty; no clothes lying on the floor, no pictures decorating the wall. Then I realized that all that stuff was mine. In the middle of the room were two boxes overflowing with my stuff. I knelt down next to them and began going through them to make sure everything was there while Beck went through the box I brought. He was the first to break the silence,

"Hey Jade, do you still have my red plaid shirt? The one I wore when we met iCarly?"

I kept looking down. "I gave it back to you; you probably just forgot. By the way, I can't find my black t-shirt, the one I would sleep in." I turned to face him.

He looked down and replied, "You took that back with you a few weeks ago."

I nodded and stood up with one of my boxes. He immediately dropped his stuff and grabbed my other box. We walked out to my car and put them in the trunk. When I closed the trunk, he was standing a little too close. I looked up right into his chocolate brown eyes reflecting the setting sun in the distance. We stood only centimeters apart and he started to lean in and I could feel myself leaning as well until I remembered we aren't together anymore. _"I'm not happy with our relationship!"_ It was replaying in my mind again.

I cleared my throat to get his attention and backed away. He gave a sad smile.

I finally broke the silence, "um, well, thanks for my stuff. See ya." I opened my car door when I felt him grab my arm and turn me around.

"Are you coming tomorrow night?" he asked.

I almost forgot about that. I nodded and he let go. "I'll see you then" he said. And with that, I got into my car and drove home, not looking back.

When I got home, I went straight upstairs and collapsed on my bed, crying. I was so close to kissing him, why didn't I? Does he want me back or is he doing his stupid lying game again? I changed into black sweatpants and a black tank top when a glimpse of red caught my eye. Beck's shirt was hanging over my chair. I picked it up and held it close. It still smelled like him; like vanilla from the lattes he would drink; like the hair gel he would use. I gave in to the tears allowing them to take over. I sobbed into his shirt wishing it was Beck I was holding onto. Just before drifting off to sleep, I whisper into the shirt,

"I love you Beck."

**Beck's POV** (Back it up a bit)

After I helped Jade put her stuff in her car, I didn't move. When she turned to face me, I could tell she was startled by how close I was. I looked into her eyes. People say her eyes are ice cold blue, but I disagree. Her eyes are her, jade. They can reflect a sapphire blue or emerald green depending on her mood. They shine like crystals in the sun just like the first time we kissed.

_Flashback:_

_I walked with her along the beach; we were just talking when she suddenly stopped and stared at the sunset. "I almost forgot how beautiful the sun is," she said, "its like no matter what happens, no matter how ugly the day is, there is always beauty."  
__I looked into her eyes; they were reflecting both pain and amazement. I slowly leaned in…_

I leaned in forgetting everything, only thinking of our first kiss.

"Ahem"

I broke out of my daze and reality flowed back to me; Jade was no longer mine. She broke the silence, "um, well, thanks for my stuff. See ya." She opened her car door, but stopped. Wait, why was my hand on her arm?

"Are you coming tomorrow?" I asked.

She nodded, got in her car, and drove off not looking back. I stared at the concrete where she just stood. Sighing, I went back into the RV trying not to think about it.

My RV was empty. The Scissoring posters, the butterfly notebooks, the stray clothes… all gone. What have I done? Why didn't I kiss her?

I reached into my drawer and pulled out Jade's black T-shirt. I ran my fingers through the familiar fabric as I lay on my bed. I held it close taking in the scent; the scent of coffee with two sugars that she always drinks; the scent of jasmine which reminded me of my perfect princess; the scent of Jade. I held it closer wishing she were here as the tears came faster. I cried myself to sleep, but not before whispering into the shirt,

"I love you Jade."

**A/N:**** Aww, how cute! You have to admit Avan and Liz can pull off Aladdin and Jasmine. Sorry it took me a while to get this up. I got home an hour ago and I had to finish typing this up. Chapter 4 is coming tomorrow morning. Thanks again for your support! Read & Review!**


	4. Wait, What?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious**

**Reason to Stay**

Chapter 4: Wait, What?

**Jade's POV**

"Jadelyn, for God's sakes, get up! Don't you have anything better to do than sleep?"

Great, Dad's home. It's 7 AM on a Saturday. Really?! Why the hell can't he let me sleep? I turned over and put my pillow over my head. Hopefully I can drown out his nonsense.

"Jadelyn, why is your clock broken? Why do you feel the need to destroy everything you touch? Now get up! Beauty sleep won't help you; you're already far beyond repair!"

Can I have one day without his insults? Just once I want to wake up at home and have a hot breakfast waiting for me downstairs. Beck always had hot coffee waiting for me.

Beck. I remembered everything from last night. I would have given anything to have a last kiss; why didn't I? I still have a chance, right? He wants to meet me tonight, so I'll just thank him and give him one last kiss. But what if it backfires? What if I fall for him all over again and it only leads to more heartbreak? My heart wouldn't be able to take it, but it's a risk I'll have to take. I have all day to get ready. I better get started!

**Beck's POV**

"Thank god it's Saturday!"

I stared at my ceiling recalling the events of last night. Why the hell didn't I kiss her? I groaned and got up. Its 10:30 and I need to get ready for Jade's surprise. I have to make it up to her for being such a jerk, maybe I can win her back as well. She didn't seem completely hostile towards me last night. I reached into my bag and pulled out a stack of papers. I better call Sikowitz and Cat.  
*****************

"So we can definitely put on Clowns Don't Bounce tonight, right Sikowitz? Ok, she's coming at 9. Thanks. Yea, I'm about to call Cat. See you tonight."

I quickly dialed Cat's number.

"HiHi Beck!"

"Hey Cat. Does your brother still have that fake blood for Jade's play?"

"Yep! We will be there at 8 tonight. Jadey's going to be so surprised especially since she's been pretty down. One time, my brother…"

"Cat!"

"Yes Beck?"

I chuckled, "Thanks Cat. I'll see you tonight. Bye!"

Jade never go to put on her play because of Tori's _Prome_, so I am determined to put it on for her. It is 7 o'clock so I better get ready!

*Knock, knock*

I opened my door to reveal my dad dressed in a suit. He gave me a worried glance, "You aren't going to the dinner dressed like that are you?"

I gave him a confused look, "What dinner?"

"Alyssa Vaughn's celebratory dinner. The one she invited us to when she was nominated for Best Supporting Actress."

Crap! I completely forgot about that dinner! I had told Jade I was invited to Alyssa's dinner a few weeks ago … and that's when our fights took a turn for the worse. I thought the dinner wasn't until next month.

"But Dad, I have plans. I'm putting a play together for Jade!" I pleaded.

My dad gave me a sympathetic look. He sat down on my bed and patted the spot beside him for me to join him. I sat down, waiting for him to say something.

"Son, I know you love Jade, but you broke up for a reason. Maybe it would be best to see other girls for a while to "cleanse your palette"*. Try going out with Alyssa, Cat, or Tori. What I'm trying to say is you need a fresh start. See how you feel afterwards. If you truly love Jade, you will never lose those feelings. But you may also find that maybe she wasn't the one. Do you understand Beck?"

I nodded. He was right. I need to put Jade out of my mind for a while.

"Good. They are picking us up at 7:45, so get ready."

I nodded and he left. I called Sikowitz first.

"Hello Becko. What do you need?"

"Hey Sikowitz. Something came up and we can't do it tonight."

He sighed, "Alright, but be sure you can take responsibility for your actions." He hung up.

What did he mean? Oh well, I'll call Cat.

"Hiiiii Beck!"

"Hi Cat. The play is canceled tonight."

"What?! Why?"

"Something came up"

"Bull! That is one of your worst excuses yet. What is it?"

"I have to go to a dinner."

"You mean Alyssa Vaughn's dinner?"

"Yea. How'd you know?"

"Jade told me about your argument. That was when the fighting got worse. How could you choose Alyssa over Jade again? Are you a freaking idiot?"

"I need to stop chasing after Jade. I know you care a lot about Jade and I do too…"

"Then start acting like it!"

She hung up… great.

I changed into my suit and walked to the house. As soon as I entered, I saw Alyssa in a short purple dress, just like Jade's. Ohmygod, I forgot to call Jade to cancel.

Alyssa saw me come in. "Hey Beck!"

"Hi Alyssa. Just hold on I need to make a quick call."

I called Jade only to get her voicemail.

_Obviously I'm not here. Leave a message or leave me alone! _Beep

"Hi Jade. Sorry but I'm gonna need a rain check. Something came up and I can't make it."

"Come on Beck!" Alyssa called.

"I'm coming Alyssa!" I turned back to the phone. "I'm really sorry Jade. I'll see you on Monday."

I hung up and followed Alyssa outside.

**Jade's POV  
**

Nails? Repainted black.

Hair? Curled to perfection with purple streaks.

Outfit? Black jeans, black laced long sleeved shirt, and combat boots.

It is only 7:45 and I am ready to go. I already went through what I'm going to say and do. First I'll…

I was interrupted by my phone. It was buried in my room so by the time I got to it, it had gone to voicemail.

_1 Missed Call from Beck  
__1 New Voicemail_

"Hi Jade. Sorry but I'm gonna need a rain check. Something came up and I can't make it."

"Come on Beck!" "I'm coming Alyssa! I'm really sorry Jade. I'll see you on Monday."

Was that Alyssa Vaughn?

Are they going out?

He can't make it?

Wait, WHAT?!

***=I got the phrase from How I Met Your Mother which I also do NOT own.**

**A/N:**** 1) Sorry it's a short chapter. 2) I will not be updating until Labor Day. I will be on vacation and won't have access to a computer. I apologize in advance, but the good news is I will still be writing the chapters like crazy. So when I come back I might be posting the next three or four chapters. 3) The next three chapters are going to be boring but I promise you it is guaranteed that it will be so much better after that. And 4) I know this is a long note but I have to say it… thank you so much for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. If you guys have any advice or ideas that you want to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do! Thank you and I'll be back in a week! **


	5. Once Upon A Crazy Night

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious**

**Reason to Stay**

Chapter 5: Once Upon A Crazy Night

**Beck's POV**

The dinner was held at Maestro's, of course. After we came with the "ping pong team", I took Jade here for a date. She ordered the penne with shrimp, but was infuriated to find the shrimp with the tails on. We were able to get out of there alive, but they remember us. When our waitress came, she took one look at me and glared. She saw Alyssa from the back, but must have thought she was Jade.

"Let me guess, penne with shrimp without the tails, or a bowl of caviar?" she sneered.

Confused, Alyssa turned towards her, "Excuse me?"

The waitress realized her mistake, "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else. My deepest apologies Miss Vaughn." And with that she ran off.

Alyssa turned to me, "What was that about?"

I chuckled, "Let's just say Jade can make quite an impression on people."

"Oh, so how are you and Jade?"

I stifled a groan, "Um not too good. We broke up a few days ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry Beck," she grabbed my hand, "You know I can help you forget about her." She began stroking my hand and wouldn't take her eyes off me. I look at my dad and he gave me a nod of encouragement.

What am I doing?

**Jade's POV**

What just happened? Before I could react, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to reveal Cat standing on my porch.

"Cat, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She walked past me and looked at me. "Beck told me he canceled on you. He's really being an ass this week; hopefully he will snap out of it soon. He was going to put on Clowns Don't Bounce, but he forgot Alyssa Vaughn's dinner was tonight."

Tears came to my eyes as I shut the door and ran to Cat's open arms. I sobbed into her shoulder for what seemed like hours. She stroked my hair, "Shh, I know. It's going to be ok."

Cat pulled away and looked at me, "You might want to wash off your makeup and get changed into something more comfortable. We are having our girls' night right now."

I nodded and went upstairs to my room. I changed into sweats and a black tank top, and then headed to the bathroom to take off my makeup. When I looked in the mirror, I saw a weak, pathetic teenager. I wiped my face until all the makeup was off. I looked down at the wipes and was shocked. Did I really wear that much makeup? It was covered with foundation and eye shadow. I looked back to the mirror and was taken back. Do I really look like this? My eyes were bloodshot and puffy; my cheeks were stained with tears. I looked absolutely horrible.

I sighed and walked back to my room to call the only other person who I could talk to.

"Hi mom."

"Jade, what's wrong sweetie?" I knew she was tired; it's 11 o'clock her time.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you." Yes I miss my mom. We did argue when I was younger, but all teenage girls fight with their mother. Besides, she cares more than my father does.

"I miss you too. Now tell me what's going on. Is it Beck? Is it Tori?"

"It's Beck. We broke up two days ago." I could feel the tears coming again, "And he originally was going to make it up to me tonight by putting on my Clowns Don't Bounce play, but instead he went to Alyssa Vaughn's dinner."

"I'm so sorry, honey. Things will get better I promise."

"I know, but when?" I sobbed louder to the point where Cat came in and took the phone from me.

"Hi Aunt Ruby. Yea he's been an ass lately. Ok I will. Yea I'll tell her. Bye"

Cat sat down next to me and put her arm around me, "She said you have to hang in there just a little more. She's going to try to make it better."

I nodded, "Thanks Cat. I'm sorry I'm being so emotion lately, it's just between Beck and my dad everything has been going downhill." I sniffled and looked up at Cat, "so what do you want to do?"

We headed downstairs to figure out what to watch while I tried to keep my thoughts straight. I have to forget about Beck. Even though I still have feelings for him, I have to live my life.

Cat and I didn't do much. We popped popcorn and watched a TV show called Once Upon A Time. Usually I hate sappy romantic drama shows, but this was amazing! Their fairytales are not much like the Disney ones at all. I love how Regina is so manipulative and Snow White is a badass. No one can find out I like this show or else I will come after them with my scissors.

Anyway we were really into watching it whether we were laughing or yelling at the characters, it was very fun. Around 3 AM, we were getting pretty tired so we turned it off and crashed on my bed. It was then that Cat decided to break the silence.

"Hey Jade?"

"Yeah Cat?"

"Do you think you and Beck will ever get back together?"

I sigh, "I don't know Cat. I doubt I can forgive him and he made his feelings very clear at Sinjin's game show."

"But what if it's just like the show and you two are soul mates in a past life and you just forgot?"

I turn to look at her, "Cat, as amazing as that would be, we are not fairytale characters. You've been watching that show too much."

"I know but I mean the same concept. It's like they say about true love and always finding one another. "If you love them and they love you, they will always find you.""

"Yeah well he doesn't love me. And you said so yourself: he's a boy and he's not worth my tears. Why do you want us together anyway?"

"Because of how happy he makes you."

I stare at her for a few seconds before she continues.

"I know you fought a lot, but it's because you loved each other. Just give it some time."

I sigh and turn away from Cat, "Whatever. Goodnight Cat."

"Goodnight Jadey. Sweet dreams."

Really Cat? I know you mean well, but this is ridiculous. I need to stay away from Beck and give myself time to think. Hopefully I can get some sleep.

**Beck's POV**

Alyssa flirted with me all night. I felt myself staring at the door hoping Jade would storm in and explode in a jealous rage. I miss Jade; I miss her eyes, her hair, her laugh, her smile. Alyssa could never compare. But I promised Dad I would try other people.

Should I ask Cat? No way! Robbie would be heartbroken and plus she's Jade's best friend. I could never do that. Not to mention how pissed Cat was when I told her the play was cancelled.

The only other person I can think of is Tori… but doesn't that cross a line? Going after my ex-girlfriend's enemy and the source of her insecurities? But Tori really is an amazing person.

One date won't hurt, right?

**A/N: (I do NOT own Once Upon A Time.) I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. School just started and I'm already swamped with work. I am going to try to update every weekend but again no promises. Also, Once Upon A Time is my favorite show (other than Victorious of course). You should try to see an episode or two because it really is great and I will be including some of my favorite quotes from it. Again, thank you for your support and hopefully I can update soon! **


	6. Tori Goes Platinum

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious.**

**Quick A/N: This follows the basic plot of Tori Goes Platinum, but does not have the exact same dialogue. PLEASE READ A/N AT END!**

**Warning: Some Bori moments ahead!**

**Reason to Stay**

Chapter 6: Tori Goes Platinum

**Beck's POV**

Everyone is freaking out about the whole Platinum Music Awards thing. I haven't had a real conversation with anyone since the announcement. This is my shot to hang out with Tori. According to TheSlap, she was up all night to submit her song. When I finally saw her, she was complaining about needing food and how she hasn't eaten in forever. Luckily, I had a hoagie in my bag, which I gladly gave her. Ok Beck, start with small talk, then ask her out.

"There she is!"

We turn to see Sikowitz with Mason and a film crew coming up to us. Tori spits her hoagie into my hands to talk to him.

"How would you like to perform in this year's Platinum Music Awards?"

She got it? She got it! After the crowd left, Tori turned and jumped into my arms. We laughed and smiled; I was so proud of her. As we spun around, a dark haired beauty caught the corner of my eye. Her eyes were usually filled with jealousy and rage, but now it's filled with hurt and betrayal. Jade.

**Jade's POV**

No.

She got it? She gets to sing in the Platinum Music Awards? Even though she spent an hour on her song which Andre actually wrote and she submitted it last night while I spent a week writing my song and several hours trying to perfect it? But for some reason, that doesn't surprise me. However, I did not expect to see Vega jump into his arms and for him to let it happen. That smile on his face, I haven't seen him smile like that before. It's not fake like it was a few days ago, but it's not the one like when we were dating. If I didn't know any better, I would say he's genuinely happy. _See I knew he always loved her! Don't be ridiculous, they're only friends, you know that!_ Stop! I hate arguing with myself. I closed my locker and headed to my car; I didn't want to hear Vega celebrating all day.

As soon as I got home, I collapsed on my bed which I've been doing a lot lately. Usually I'm not this emotional; I can keep my real feelings down and hide behind my mask, but since the break up, my mask was shattered. I'm trying to piece it back together, but I wonder if I should make a whole new one. Maybe I can escape my soap opera life and be free! Hopefully soon so I don't have to wait another 2 years when I go to college… OhmyGod, that's right! I'll be goin to college soon. Yes I want to go to college so I have a fallback option if anything goes wrong in performing. But where should I go? There are a billion colleges in the country, maybe I'll go to Juilliard. But that's across the country. Everyone wants to stay in California and I can't leave them, right? Especially Beck and Cat. According to cat, Beck's dinner didn't go very well, so technically I still have a chance. And Cat, she's like my sister. I can't leave her on her own. They are my reason to stay.

"_It's gonna take some time to realize"_

Cat's been messing with my ringtones again. I answer my phone.

"Hey Cat"

"Jadey! Where have you been all day?"

"Home, I didn't want to listen to Vega bragging all day. So what did I miss?"

"Oh, well nothing really; just the teachers and students congratulating Tori. Speaking of which, Tori is going to see that Mason guy and was wondering if we wanted to go with her. So far it's me, her, and Andre. Do you want to come?"

I groan, "yea sure whatever."

"Yay! Andre is gonna pick you up in a half hour. Bye Bye!"

"See ya Cat."

Maybe I can sabotage Tori while I'm there. Hehe, nah I'm not that cruel… or am I? No I'm not. I put my thoughts aside and made myself presentable. 30 minutes later, Andre shows up at my door.

"Hey Jade. Ready to go?"

"Yea whatever." I lock the house and follow him to his car where Cat and Tori are already chatting away. This is going to be a long day…

**Beck's POV** (A few days later)

Saying the past few days have been weird is defiantly an understatement. Tori's acting REALLY strange, dressing in outrageous outfits and acting like a complete gank. Has the fame gone to her head already? No one bothered to argue with Jade's snide remarks because they were so true. You can always count on Jade to be brutally honest. Rather hear it from her than a major movie critic. God, I need to get Jade out of my head!

I decided to stop by Tori's to see what she's up to. I haven't asked her out yet, but I plan on doing that after the awards show. I knocked on her door and waited, just staring at the door. The same fricken door that came between me and Jade. Finally Tori answered and I almost didn't recognize her wearing her normal clothes.

"Beck?"

I walked in. "Ok, what's up? Is Mason forcing you to act like this?"

Her eyes got wide. "Oh my god, thank god you know. But I did not tell you, you guessed it!"

What? I stared at her with confusion. "Why does it matter? Can't you just tell Mason that you won't be his puppet anymore?"

"You don't understand Beck," she sighed, "If I don't do what he says, I won't get to sing at the Platinum Music Awards." She sat down on the couch and I sat next to her.

"Tori, I awards show is in like two days; he can't get a replacement that fast. Just be yourself!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to risk it."

"You have nothing to worry about. I will be right next to you. Just show the world who Tori Vega really is. She's an amazing person."

She looked so innocent, so vulnerable. I felt myself leaning in and I saw her doing the same… until her mom walked through the door. Tori leapt to the other couch and I nervously ran out. I almost kissed Tori Vega.

**No One's POV (The next day)**

"I'm not going to wear the meat dress!" Tori finally had the last straw with Mason. She took Beck's advice and stood up for herself.

"Then you're fired!" What? Everyone thought.

"The awards show is tomorrow. You can't find a replacement!" Beck defended Tori. No one expected her to get fired for this. Mason turned around and saw Jade. "I remember you," he said, "How would you like to sing at this year's Platinum Music Awards?"

"Of course not!" Beck injected.

"Absolutely." Jade responded. She took Mason's arm and walked away, but not before sending a smirk towards Beck and Tori. "I finally beat out Vega!" she thought.

**Jade's POV**

This is torture! No wonder Vega quit. Mason is never happy with anything I do or wear. I came out of the dressing room where I see Cat video chatting someone.

"Cat, I need you to get the other skirt."

"Kk!" she said as she ran off backstage.

I looked back in the mirror. What am I doing here? And why am I playing along? _Urg!_ Then ,  
I hear voices… voices of Beck and Vega. They aren't here! I turn to the source, my pearbook, where Cat forgot to close the chat. Why are Beck and Vega sitting so close together? I could tell Beck was cheering her up, but then… They were leaning in? So every time he denied to have feelings for her, he lied? He only stayed with me because he couldn't have her. Their lips were about to touch when Vega pulled away/

"You…" she playfully punched his chin. Why did she pull away? She finally had the chance to have Beck.

"Why can't we kiss?" Beck asked.

I swear if I were there, he would be as good as dead.

"Because … of Jade." Vega responded.

What?

"But Jade and I broke up." He said it so casually, it felt like a dagger through my heart. "Jade has never been nice to you, so why should it make a difference?"

"Because kissing your friend's ex-boyfriend, I can't do that to a friend."

Friend? The only friend I have is Cat. I closed my computer and tried to hold back my tears.

By the time I got home, it was midnight. Rehearsal didn't go as well as I hoped. My mind wandered to Beck. I can't believe Vega actually stood up for me… _Urg!_ If Cat did't leave the chat open, I never would have seen any of that! I guess ignorance is bliss.

**Beck's POV**

"I can't do that to a friend."

I sigh, she was right.

"What if we go out on one date? Who knows, maybe we are meant for each other?" I rambled. Tori is my last shot to get over Jade. I need to try.

Tori looked at me with confusion.

"Beck, do you still love Jade?"

**Jade's POV**

Only a few more minutes and I go on stage… my chance to show America my talent. So why do I feel so horrible?

"Hey"

I whip around and see Vega… no, Tori, standing back stage with me. "I came to wish you luck." She smiled. Her smile didn't show encouragement, it showed hurt and pity.

I sigh, "This isn't right. I shouldn't be up here, you should." Tori stood there with her mouth agape, too stunned to speak. "This was supposed to be your night and… I can't do that to a friend… or even to you." I smirked as she rolled her eyes.

As Tori came out on stage, I took my seat… next to Beck. I look over to see him give a small smile which I reluctantly returned. Through the song, I realized what I just did. I gave up my chance to show everyone I'm at least equal with Tori…yet I gave it up. I glance at Beck and he's beaming up at the stage to Tori. He has that sparkle in his eye and his million watt smile. It took me a few moments to realize why that look seemed so familiar… it was the look he used to give me.

**Cat's ringtone is the theme to Drake and Josh which I do NOT own!**

**AN:**** I am so so so so sorry! School has been ruining me and I barely have enough time to breathe. So this was a filler chapter which was very annoying to write mostly because the concepts are important, but everyone already knows them! As for future chapters, I have a very good idea of where I'm going with this. I just need time and patience. Thank you guys for being so patient and supportive. Again, I am very sorry for making you guys wait. All reviews are much appreciated **


End file.
